1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing clip for an interior part of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a fixing clip for fixing an interior part of a vehicle, such as a sun-visor, an assist handle, a room lamp, or the like, to a body of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, on the headlining of a vehicle, a sun-visor for shielding the light, an assist handle for seeking passenger's stable driving environments, a room lamp for interior illumination, and so forth, are installed. Such parts are not directly fixed to the headlining, but are typically coupled to both the headlining and a support frame connected to a body frame using a bolt, simultaneously with the mounting of the headlining on the support frame.
Accordingly, their mounting work is complicated and a lot of working time is required, so that the productivity is decreased. To solve these problems, a clip for facilitating the mounting of the part on a structure has been used. As a prior art, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0490599 (registered on May 11, 2005) “clip for mounting an article” has been disclosed. As illustrated in FIG. 1, this clip 10 includes a plate type base member having a fastening hole formed thereon to fasten an article, a pair of flanges formed at both end portions of the base member to horizontally extend against a length direction of the base member, a pair of insertion parts for being bent and extending upward from both edges of the base member so that the insertion parts face each other and become in contact with each other, and a pair of hook plates downwardly cut and projected approximately from center regions of the insertion parts to be elastically urged to an outside, and provided with free ends having stepped parts each of which is formed on the free end and has an inwardly bent portion and an outwardly bent portion. The respective hook plate further include a pair of wing parts downwardly projected from both edges of the free end, and the front end of the wing part is approximately at the same height as a connection portion of the inwardly bent portion and the outwardly bent portion of the stepped part.
The conventional clip as described above, however, has problems that it is deformed or damaged, or secedes from its original mounted position by an external force being applied to the insertion parts or the hook plates.